Hidden and Forbidden
by Lina.Chivas
Summary: Hermione is about to leave Hogwarts when she decides to throw caution to the wind! My first story, bare with me people! Thanx to Rainbow.Butterfly for the support!
1. Finding Out

Hidden and forbidden

"I guess you don't even care if we would ever see each other again?!"

Minerva McGonagall just stared at the young woman standing, almost shaking, in front of her. But Hermione Granger never let her professor have a chance to answer.

She was so tired. So utterly tired of the feelings she had constantly been keeping bottled up inside her for the past two years. In four days she would graduate from Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy, and then it would be over. In a way her life would be over. She would have to part, probably forever, from this magnificent woman in front of her, and she wasn't sure if her heart could ever be healed again after that. And the worst part was that now, after seven years of constantly growing friendship, it seemed to Hermione that Minerva didn't even care.

"You don't care what happens to me from now on!"

Finally Minerva found her speech.

"Of course I care and of course we can keep in touch with each other" she managed.

But Hermione didn't hear Minerva. She only heard the screaming in her heart and only saw her own feelings, and suddenly she decided it didn't matter. If they never saw each other again, then what was the point of keeping her feelings so tightly bottled up? And so, she let the corkscrew pop open.

"You wouldn't even care if I told you how much I love you!" she almost screamed.

There. She had said it. The words she had promised herself never ever would leave her lips.

As she realized what she had done the panic overwhelmed her and she ran. Out the door, down the stairs and out over the bridge leading to Hagrid's hut. Luckily, most students and staff where relaxing in the warmth of the Sunday sun and Hermione never had to be seen by anyone. In the stairs leading down towards Hagrid's hut she lost her footing, stumbled to the ground and rolled the last few meters. Catching her breath for a moment she felt her tears burn. It wasn't until she reached her favorite spot by the rocky lakeshore that she let her tears take over and she broke down completely.

Back in her office Minerva was at a loss for words. Her mind raced and the thoughts seem to come all at once. Was Hermione really in love with her? For what seemed like forever Minerva had been wishing to hear exactly that. But just as the last time, over 20 years ago, she had kept her feelings for herself.

Oh yes, she had loved the ever so beautiful Flora Evelyn Howard. For seven years she had watched the incredible girl grow up to be an extraordinary woman. And for the last three years before Flora left Hogwarts, Minerva had struggled with her emotions every single day. Even more when Flora started talking to Minerva on regular basis, talking to her about _boys_. Never once had Minerva let her feelings be shown. But somehow Flora had known. She had never said it out loud, not exactly, but she had smiled at her professor on her last day at Hogwarts and whispered "I will miss you too". That night Minerva had cried herself to sleep.

She hadn't seen Flora since that day, but through exchanged Christmas cards they still sent to each other every year, Minerva knew Flora was married and had two kids.

On the night of crying herself to sleep, Minerva had vowed never to fall in love again. But how much can you control your own heart? From the moment Minerva had watched the beautiful eleven year old Hermione Granger smile and jump of the stool after being sorted and walk to the Gryffindor table, Minerva had known. She had known that this girl would cause her heartache.

And she had been right.

But just a moment ago, Hermione had stood here and said she loved Minerva. Could it be possible? Could the young woman actually love an old hag as herself?

Minerva stood.

There was only one way to find out. Grabbing her wand she said "_Monstro Hermione_". Instantly a red and silver orb around two centimeters wide shot out of her wand, hovered for a moment and then started moving towards the door. Realizing she was actually a bit nervous about learning the truth, Minerva followed the orb. Out the door, down the stairs and out over the bridge leading to Hagrid's hut. By now Minerva didn't need her wand, she knew where Hermione was. Muttered "_Subsisto quaero_", as the orb vanished Minerva put away her wand and headed down towards the lake where she knew was Hermione's favorite place.

Hermione's tears had stopped falling, but there were still some drying on her cheeks. Wiping her face she spotted a gray tabby cat slowly walking towards her and then stop to sit and observe her.

Realizing who it was Hermione sighed.

As the cat moved closer, Hermione turned her head to the lake.

"I can't believe I told you that" she almost whispered.

She turned back her head just in time to see the cat transform into Minerva McGonagall.

"And I can't believe you didn't' stop to let me answer you" Minerva offered.

Looking out the lake, Hermione almost smiled.

Now it was Minerva's turn to sigh.

"We need to talk about this" she slowly stated.

"There's nothing to talk about" Hermione declared without looking at Minerva.

_Oh yes my dear, in fact we have a lot to talk about_, Minerva thought. Slowly putting her hand on Hermione's arm she made the younger girl finally look at her.

"Yes there is", Minerva decided. "But not here and not now".

Hermione's eyes furrowed, although she didn't say anything.


	2. Dear Diary

Still holding her hand on Hermione's arm, Minerva tried to find the right words. She wanted to comfort Hermione, but she knew she didn't dare breathe any word of her own feelings as long as Hermione still legally was her student. She knew, that once she'd let the truth pass her lips, she would not be able to stop. She would let it all flood out and she wasn't sure if she trusted herself to control that. Right here and right now there was far too much to lose. She wanted to tell Hermione, oh yes did she want to tell this gorgeous young woman how the mere thought of the being called Hermione Jean Granger made the heart of the always so composed professor Minerva Miranda McGonagall, start beating uncontrollably and pump hot blood through her veins. How she suddenly, during class, found herself missing Hermione so much she almost couldn't breathe. And how she every morning used to wake up after pleasant dreams of her love, only to find herself in a cold empty bed.

But at the rocky lakeshore so close to Hogwarts, a sunny Sunday afternoon, four days before graduation, was _not_ the time or place for that kind of discussion. Partly because Minerva knew she wanted to do more than only _discuss_ her feelings with Hermione_._ She wanted to act them out.

_Stop, you're a grown woman and you can handle this!__ It's you bloody duty to handle it!_

Slowly removing her hand from Hermione's arm (which suddenly almost felt like torture) Minerva tried to see things from Hermione's point of view and how embarrassed and scared she must feel right now.

"Just because I want to discuss this with you, does not mean I'm angry at you", she began. To her delight Hermione finally met her eyes. Smiling a little, Minerva continued.

"And I can assure you I do _not_ take some morbid fascination in rubbing your nose in it either. But, for reasons I cannot reveal at the moment, I do not wish to discuss this here and now."

Finally seeing Hermione seemed to relax somewhat, Minerva felt a little bolder and put out her hand towards the young woman beside her.

"Can you trust me on that?", she asked.

For what seemed like an eternity, Hermione just stared at Minerva, then, to Minerva's joy, Hermione slowly put her hand in Minerva's.

"Yes", she almost whispered, "of course I trust you".

Minerva smiled and gently squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Now, I believe I have told you about my cottage?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then as you know I use to spend a few weeks of solitary there every summer."

Again, Hermione nodded.

Minerva suddenly had to muster all her strength to keep calm.

"Then may I propose (_oh god am I proposing already?!_) that you come and visit me this summer?"

Oh had she dreamed of this, to sweep Hermione of her feet and take her away to the cottage! At the moment Minerva couldn't believe her luck.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Hermione lit up and smiled broadly.

"Do you really want me to?", she asked, grinning.

Minerva felt a sudden weight lift from her shoulders.

--

That evening Hermione sat staring in to the fire watching the flames but not really seeing them. She couldn't believe her luck. She had shouted at her professor, which alone would have caused Gryffindor to lose some points, but she had also confessed her love. And instead of hate or fear, she had been met with understanding _and an invitation_! She didn't know what to expect of the time she would spend with Minerva, but one thing was sure; she would enjoy every minute of it! To be able to express, at least some of her love, would be uplifting. Even express her love in words would be so wonderful.

Sighing, she opened her diary, placed in her knee. It was an ordinary one. Not one filled with magic. Not one who would shout at her for not writing often enough, or hiding her words until revealed with a spell, or – best of all – not one where a powerful wizard had hidden a part of himself as a horcrux.

Slowly she flipped through the pages until she found a page written some months ago.

_I do not wish to love you. Yet I do. But if the truth is so unbearable, must I lie? _

_Must I hide my heart when it is doing exactly what it is meant to do?_

_How can I deny the existence of the very thing that fills my entire being?_

_How can I hide what is bubbling inside me and bursting to get out?_

Again Hermione flipped her pages, this time opening one at random.

_Dear Minerva_

_No words can express what I feel when I see you._

_No words can express what I feel when I think of you._

_No words can express what I feel when I touch you._

_No words can express what I feel when you touch me._

_No words can express how you have touched my heart._

_For I am_

_Have always been_

_And ever shall be_

_Yours_

With another sigh, Hermione opened a blank page and started yet again to pour out her love in words.

_You are there __constantly in my mind. I try to think straight, but I can't._

_You block my thoughts, You destroy my concentration._

_You glue Yourself on my retina._

_You're in the way._

_What should I do?_

_Love you?_

_Hate you?_

_Be mad at you?_

_I cannot choose, my heart has already chosen, and I do not like the choice. But I can't decide over it._

_I have to love You until the world ends. But my love for You will never end._

_In my dreams You are mine._

_In My dreams we are best friends._

_In my dreams You love me._

_But I know You already love me. I know, because you look at me that way. But You do not love me like that._

_I want to be Your friend, would you like to be mine?_

_To me it doesn't matter, as long as I may be near You._

_Will I ever escape from loving You? __I hate it._

_Please, do not be mad at me. __It's not my fault, or Yours. It just became this way._

_I am a very little girl with an endless dream. _

An hour later, Crookshanks came down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory to find if his owner would ever come to bed. By then Hermione had fallen asleep and the diary had fallen from her knee and was lying face-down on the floor.


	3. Parting

Silent tears where streaming down Minerva's face. It was still _very_ early in the morning, but Minerva had woken an hour ago and just couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, he had transformed herself to her cat form and headed for the Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, but the magically lit fire was still burning brightly, and in the fire light, Minerva had spotted a book lying face-down on the floor. As she had picked it up her heart had made an extra jump when she read the text on its outside; _Hermione Jean Granger_. She turned the book in her hand and before she knew it, she'd been reading several pages without being able to stop herself.

Hence the tears.

How could she have known? How could she have been so blind? For what seemed at least a year, according to the dates of the diary, Hermione had been in constant pain. Every step she'd taken had been torture. Minerva's heart ached. At the same time, there was nothing she could have done, even if she _had_ known.

But there was another thing about the diary; Hermione really _hated_ being in love and it seemed she didn't for a second dared to hope her feelings would be retaliated. Minerva had to smile at the thought.

_Oh, d__o I have a surprise for you my love! _

Minerva sighed and watched the flames of the fire. She could easily imagine Hermione sitting here just a few hours ago, doing the exact same thing. And suddenly Minerva wished with all her heart that she could have been here, comforting her love. Holding her in her arms and whisper soothing words to make sure Hermione would really believe everything would be all right.

With another sigh, Minerva rose and tenderly padded up the stairs to the girls dorm room. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened the door and was greeted with soft snoring and snuffling from five girls sleeping in their comfortable four-poster beds. She tiptoed to the bed she knew was Hermione's and smiled at the sleeping beauty. Hermione was lying on her back with her head on the side, facing Minerva, her dark bushy hair spilled over the soft pillow.

To her own surprise, Minerva found she had no desire what so ever to lie down beside the beautiful young woman, or even touch her. Silently standing here watching her, knowing what to come, was entirely satisfactory. Minerva softly put the diary on Hermione's nightstand, before giving her love another look.

And she was caught of guard. _Hermione was smiling at her_. But she still had her eyes closed, and her breathing hadn't changed. Minerva calmed down somewhat, deciding Hermione had to be dreaming. Smiling a little, Minerva hoped she was included in the dream.

Watching Hermione's face Minerva made a new vow to herself, she would make sure she would make up for _every_ word written in pain in the diary!

"Somnio bellus", she whispered before tiptoeing out.

--

On the morning of graduation Hermione's feeling where so mixed up she could hardly think straight, let alone function normally. Slowly she was packing up the last of her items. Picking up her diary from her nightstand, she noticed a small piece of paper falling down to the floor. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't touched her diary since writing in it by the fire four nights ago. Picking up the paper, her heart started pounding when she realized it was a letter from Minerva, containing a single phrase.

"_Don't you dare worry, everything will be all right, I promise you! Minerva._"

For a long moment, Hermione just stood there reading and rereading the words. Of course things _could_ be all right. She just wasn't sure it _would _be for her. Sighing and shaking her head she put the letter in her diary and resumed her packing.

--

Upon entering the great hall Hermione immediately spotted Minerva sitting beside Dumbledore smiling at the students. Hermione almost felt angry. How could Minerva smile?! It was Hermione's last day at Hogwarts, which didn't only mean she had to part with her favorite professor she also had to say good bye to all her friends, her other professors, and the great castle she had considered her home for seven years! And Minerva was smiling at her!

_Hang on._

Minerva was smiling at _her_. Hermione quickly forced herself to smile back before sitting down at the Gryffindor table for the last time in her life. In her, at the moment, almost miserable life.

At the head table, Minerva looked at her plate. She had seen the forced smile on Hermione's face and knew what Hermione was thinking. In a way she was experiencing this every year. Hogwarts wasn't just a school. It was a home and a community. Her home and her community. And she would no longer share it with the young woman who had captured her heart. But, Minerva reminded herself, it was the beginning of something new. Again she smiled. Her thoughts kept going to her cottage and what wonderful events might take place there this summer.

The cottage was placed on a hill just in a corner of the beautiful little town known as Beauly, a few miles from Inverness in Scotland. Minerva had inherited it from her grandmother many years ago. And each summer Minerva would move in to it for a few weeks and relax from everything that had to do with students, grades, essays, lessons, and other duties connected to Hogwarts. But this summer she wouldn't be alone.

This summer she would do what she had longed for what seemed like forever, finally express her feelings for Hermione!


	4. Waiting

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, was walking down the now empty corridors of the school. Just a few days ago, the halls had been loud with chatter and laughs. Now it echoed empty from every step he took. As he passed an half opened door, he heard what must have been the biggest sigh he'd ever heard in his life. Peering in through the door he saw his college, right hand and best friend, Minerva McGonagall, sitting at the desk in her classroom. Her head was bowed over a _huge_ pile of papers. As Dumbledore strode through the room, Minerva didn't realize he was even in the room, until he was almost right in front of her.

"And what my dear, is the cause of a sound so utterly helpless?" he gently asked.

Minerva smiled at her friend and motioned at her papers and huffed.

"OWL's."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Do I need to say more?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Alas, being a teacher is not always a walk on roses" he offered.

_Roses!_ Minerva thought. _I have to give Hermione roses!_

"Did I lose you somewhere?"

Minerva met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Sorry" she smiled, "I was just thinking about my cottage".

"Ah" said Dumbledore. "When will you take your leave?"

Minerva looked longingly in the air.

"In two days" she told him.

"And when will your young guest arrive?"

Minerva's chock was so total her friend had to laugh.

"I assume you have invited her?" he continued.

Minerva tried to loosen up her tongue from her chock.

"How did you…" she finally managed.

Again Albus Dumbledore smiled at his friend, this time there was such a warmth in his look that even Minerva couldn't miss it.

"How long have you known?" she queried.

"Probably longer than you have" Dumbledore mused.

Minerva's thoughts raced.

Finally, she surrendered to the fact that her best friend knew her deepest secret.

"Have I been that apparent?" she asked, fishing for ways to calm herself down.

Dumbledore titled his head.

"As apparent as the last time you fell in love, my dear".

Minerva wasn't sure she could take more of this: He knew about that too?! She had never uttered a single word about her feelings to anyone, and yet here he sat talking to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And why had he never let her in on his observations?!

As if he could read her mind, Dumbledore put up a hand in a self defending gesture.

"I know it because I know you, and no, I have never spoken to anyone about the subject".

_Well, thank heavens for that!_

Feeling defeated, Minerva rose and hugged her friend.

"Am I supposed to believe you agree with my actions?" Minerva asked as they broke apart.

"I most surely do, my dear!" Dumbledore smiled. "And if you have not yet asked her to accompany you to your cottage, then I suggest you consider it a friendly advice well worth bearing in mind".

Minerva smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have invited her" she confessed.

The look of utterly satisfaction on Dumbledore's face made Minerva laugh.

"Then, my dear, I am only left to insist you take a break from your OWL's and accompany me to my office for a cup of tea and an friendly exchange of thoughts and feelings".

--

Hermione was lying on her stomach on a blanket in her parent's garden. In front of her was a few books, among them her diary, but at the moment her eyes where fixed on a piece of paper in her hands. Her fingers slid over the words.

"_Everything will be all right."_

Sighing Hermione wished things were that simple. That she could put her feelings in a box and throw it in a lake somewhere. But no, she had to handle them ever single moment of every day. And hating it just as mutch.

"_Don't you dare worry!"_

If there was anything Hermione did at the moment, it was worrying. What would she say when she finally met Minerva again? Since the lake they had only exchanged a few phrases, and the last day had been almost a constant chaos. Hermione had hugged Minerva good-bye, as she had hugged most of her other professors, and forced herself to trust that Minerva actually would hold her promise to contact her when she was ready to leave Hogwarts for the cottage.

Now, almost two weeks had passed and Hermione was getting more and more frustrated each passing day. She knew she would hear from Minerva, there was no doubt in her mind. But she was scared that the longer she would have to wait, the more her longing and nervousness would turn into bitterness. She was already bitter at the world for throwing her such a bitter fruit of life, the last thing she wanted was that bitterness to get out over Minerva.

Sweet wonderful Minerva Miranda McGonagall. Hermione rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. Even if her feelings may never be returned, Hermione still was happy with the thought of spending time with Minerva. Spending time _alone_ with Minerva. Talking about books, playing chess, taking walks, talking by the fire, snuggling by the fire…

Hermione sat up, no, _no thought like that_. It would never happen. No point in wishing or dreaming or longing. As harsh as it sounded, the only thing she could do was try to get on with her life. Maybe even try to find someone else to love.

Suddenly a low shriek snapped Hermione from her thoughts and made her look at the sky. A small dark-brown owl was descending towards her. In its beak was a small letter. The owl dropped to the ground and allowed Hermione to take the letter. As soon as she did, the owl spread its wings and left her sitting alone. Biting her lower lips Hermione opened the letter. Instantly her heart began to pound loudly in her ears.

_Dear Hermione!_

_Tomorrow I will head to London for some summer shopping in Diagon Alley. Would you like to meet me at the muggle entrance by noon? I __suggest a shared meal before we both head towards the Scottish highlands and my cottage. _

_I trust you are well and I__ look forward to seeing you again._

_Minerva_

Hermione was glad her parents were at work when she headed inside the house to pack for the trip, because the grin on her face was impossible to hide.


	5. Arriving

_Diagon Alley_, Hermione thought. _An outdoor mall of magic._ She smiled at her own private joke. Looking around at the people passing by carrying packages and shopping bags, she tried to remember when she last could've been this nervous. She decided it must have been her first day at Hogwarts. And now her last day had passed.

Shaking of the bad emotions left by those thoughts, she scanned the crowd for the fiftieth time since she'd arrived. But nowhere could she see a hat that even resembled the black top hat her favorite professor use to wear. Beside her, a small bag rested on the ground and she had a smaller bag in her hands, hands that trembled with nervousness. Suddenly her heart made an extra jump as she recognized a woman heading her way.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't wearing her hat, nor was she wearing her usual emerald green robes. Instead she was wearing a light summer dress, and a wide smile. Hermione was stunned. And just _how_ was she supposed to keep her eyes of _this_ lovely woman?

Minerva smiled even wider, seeing how her carefully planned dress affected her love. Holding out both her arms, she took Hermione in a tight embrace.

"It's lovely to see you again" she whispered in her ear.

"You too, professor" Hermione answered.

Minerva couldn't believe her luck; this was also a moment she had been waiting for. The moment where she could finally let go of her responsibilities and position herself on the other side of the line she so carefully had guarded for so many years now.

"You know, I'm not your professor anymore" she smiled warmly.

Hermione laughed, but inside, she was actually sad. Being an ex-student meant that she wouldn't be as important to her (ex-) professor as she used to.

"Well then" Minerva said. "How about some food before we head up north?"

"Just how will we get there?" Hermione asked as Minerva motioned for her to walk with her through the busy street.

"I have a portkey in my bag" Minerva explained and gestured at the small crimson red carpet-bag she was holding in her hand.

--

They spent the meal talking about last year and all work Minerva had done after Hermione and her fellow students had left Hogwarts.

Being back in the company of her beloved teacher made Hermione so happy she found it hard to speak, instead she was blissfully just sitting there enjoying the moment, listening to the wonderful sound of Minerva's voice.

Finally Minerva decided it was time to leave. She had been watching Hermione closely and two things where now evident to her; Hermione couldn't take her eyes of her former professor, and she was really, really nervous. Putting her hand on Hermione's, she smiled warmly at the younger woman whom she loved with all her heart.

"Is it just me, or are you a little nervous?" she gently asked.

Hermione was caught off guard.

"Ye-yes, I suppose I am a little nervous" she admitted.

Minerva tenderly squeezed her hand.

"Please do not worry" she tried to assure her love. "I have promised you everything will be all right, and I intend to keep that promise."

Hermione smiled thankfully.

"I will try" she pledged.

--

The first thing Hermione noticed upon arriving was how vast the moor seemed. Then she turned around and saw the cottage.

"This is _it_?" she breathed.

She was standing in front of a beautiful little house, surrounded by a flowery garden. The house was made by bone-white stone and the roof was dark-grey. A low stonewall encircled the garden, which was a sea of flowers in all kinds of colours. But most noticeable where the two _huge_, pink rosebushes that flanked the entrance to the cottage.

"Do you like it?"

Hermione had to laugh.

"If I like it? I absolutely _adore_ it!"

Minerva smiled, realizing she had actually been worried Hermione wouldn't like it.

"Well then, my dear Hermione Granger, I offer you a grand welcome to _Broom Cottage_."

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Minerva.

"That's the _name_ of the house?"

"Yes" Minerva laughed. "It's actually called that. Now let's get inside to see if you like the interior as much as the exterior".

She motioned for Hermione to walk first, and by doing so, she could steal a glance at the beautiful young woman from behind.

--

The interior was just as wonderful as the outside, with a cozy kitchen and a homely living room with a comfortable sofa and two chairs in front of a large fireplace. The stairs led Hermione to a small hallway leading to two large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Standing in the room she would be sleeping in, Hermione felt almost overwhelmed. Who could've known Minerva had such a taste for decoration and interior design?

Minerva had left her alone for a moment to unpack and get oriented. Finally returning downstairs, Hermione found Minerva on her knees in the garden, tending to one of the big rosebushes.

Standing in the doorway, Hermione took in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. She was finally here, finally alone with Minerva in this absolutely wonderful house. So why couldn't she relax? Why did it seem like the calm right before a big storm?

Shaking her head, she decided to try and just enjoy the moment.

"I never knew you had green fingers" she teased.

Chuckling, Minerva looked at her.

"I want these roses to be perfect" she smiled.

"But they already _are_, just as everything about this house, including you."

Hermione could've kicked herself for letting her tongue slip. Cursing herself she watched as Minerva rose and smiled at her.

"Thank you" she simply stated.

Dusting her hands, Minerva watched as Hermione slowly walked over the grass to smell some flowers by the stonewall. Right then and there she would have done _anything_ to freeze time. Surrounded by the flowers, Hermione looked absolutely breathtaking. She had braided her bushy hair loosely down her back and was wearing chalk white pants and a light-green top which left the arms bare, and far too little for the imagination.

As Hermione turned towards her, Minerva decided the time had come. This was the moment she had been waiting for and she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer.


	6. Love exposed

Later that afternoon, Hermione could clearly see Minerva had something on her mind. They had been taking a walk along the vast moor, and Minerva had pointed out some places where she had played as a young witch, but her words seemed to constantly trail off and she seemed pre-occupied somehow. It was almost as if she was trying to stall for more time.

As they arrived through the gate to "_Broom Cottage_" Hermione decided she just couldn't take it any longer.

"Minerva" she gently asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

Minerva stopped and looked at her.

"Yes" she smiled, looking almost frightened. She took out her wand and conjured up a blanket for them to sit on in the grass. Realizing she was nervous, she looked at the roses.

"I have been in love three times in my life" she began.

Instantly Hermione froze inside. _Oh no…_ Now Minerva would tell her she knew what it was like to be in love and that it would pass.

She watched as Minerva rose and started tending to one of the rosebushes again.

"The first time" Minerva continued to the bush, "I was about twenty, and I was really head-over-heels about the man".

_I knew it, she prefers men!_

"But somehow, it just wasn't meant to be. After just a few years we both realized we didn't love each other that way. We split on good terms and I still receive letters from him from time to time."

Minerva cut off a fully grown rose and gently laid it in the grass in front of Hermione, who watched the odd gesture in numb silence.

"As I started teaching, I fell in love a second time. This time, it was a student".

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh yes" Minerva smiled at herself, cutting off yet another rose.

"A girl, actually, named Flora Evelyn Howard".

She gently turned the rose in her hand.

"This time however, I never told anyone about how I felt".

She put down the rose next to the other and looked at Hermione.

"It was truly painful and I promised myself never to fall in love again".

"But you did?" Hermione almost whispered.

Nodding slowly, Minerva reached up and cut off a third rose.

"Yes, I did. Again it was a student and again it was a girl".

Hermione was at a loss for words. Suddenly her heart began to pound furiously in her chest.

"Who was it?" she breathed.

"You" Minerva simply stated, putting down the last rose beside the others.

Hermione just stared at her.

"M-me? You're in love with_ me_?"

Minerva nodded smiling.

Hermione felt like she would explode from all the emotions she was experiencing all at once.

_She's in love with me__._

_She's __**in love**__ with me._

_Minerva is __**in love**__ with __**me**__._

She looked at the roses and thought of what they symbolized.

_That man, that __Flora-person, and me._

_**I'm**__ one of those roses_.

And finally it hit her.

And she flew her arms around Minerva's neck.

Minerva laughed and held Hermione close. As Hermione leaned back Minerva lifted her hand and slowly caressed Hermione's soft cheek.

"Yes my dear Hermione, I do love you. With all my heart."

--

As she watched Minerva walking around the cozy kitchen to prepare a meal, Hermione couldn't believe her luck. This absolutely wonderful woman was in love with her! The thing she barerly had dared to dream of had actually come true.

Suddenly Minerva stopped and just looked at Hermione with a wide smile.

"What are you thinking of, my love? She asked.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You, of course!"

Laughing, Minerva set the last bowls of food on the table and sat down.

"I know you feel like you're in heaven but even there you have to eat sometimes" she joked.

"How do you know I'm in heaven?" Hermione teased.

Minerva smiled a knowing smile.

"Because I am there too, my sweet" she explained.

The End (for now)


End file.
